custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Korvau
Korvau, also known as the Metru Slasher, was a student at a Ga-Metru school and an infamous serial killer History Early Life Korvau began his life like most other Matoran, working on the Matoran Universe on Spherus Magna. He helped with the construction, having no true desires or consciousness. He was placed in Metru Nui, along with many other Matoran. Due to tampering by Velika, Korvau, like all other Matoran, gained true consciousness, and became self-aware. It was here where a defect in Korvau surfaced. He felt no remorse in any actions he committed. He began killing simple pet rahi, but was not satisfied. Korvau, not happy with focusing on the future like most Ko-Matoran, was able to become a student at Ga-Metru, where he decided to base his murders in First Murders After a short time in Ga-Metru, Korvau had the overwhelming desire to commit full on murder. He went to Ta-Metru to get a mask to hide his identity for his murders, as well as a dagger. He returned to Ga-Metru and after planning out his first murder, he carried it out the next night, on one of the Ga-Matoran in his class. During the murder, Korvau felt an intense rush of adrenaline and joy. This one murder turned into an obsession, which sent Korvau down a dark path. Korvau killed another of his classmates, but ceased because suspicion would most certainly arise. He started to spread his murders Metru-wide. Active Period After his first murder, Korvau became more and more active with each murder. Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Duma, worrying that Korvau's actions may cause massive upset amongst the Matoran, sent large amounts of Vahki looking for him, while keeping the murders under wraps to prevent paranoia and worry from spreading across the Metru's. The Vahki were unable to locate him, as he was too elusive. Korvau, realizing that murders in one Metru would make it easier to catch him, began committing murders in other Metru's. He became a nuisance in Teridax's plan, but he was still able to censor Korvau's actions. Korvau's murders got more and more brutal and violent, as he tried out new techniques on his victims. By this point, Korvau had killed about 34 Matoran. Great Cataclysm Korvau's kill count grew, and it was hard for Dume to keep his actions under the radar. Fortunately, Dume was just about to gather all the Matoran in the Coliseum. Korvau was one of the only Matoran who did not go to the Coliseum, and was not captured by the Vahki, as he intended to leave Metru Nui in a few days. When the Matoran Universe crashed into Aqua Magna, Metru Nui suffered massive damage, and Korvau hurried his plans and left Metru Nui. It is unknown where he went. Alta Nui Korvau arrived at the island of Alta Nui, where he continued his murders. He was able to get a job in the Industrial District of the island, where he continued his murders. During this period, Korvau found that his murders were becoming less satisfying, which meant he had to commit more and more murders. TBA Abilities and Traits Like most Ko-Matoran, Korvau was apathetic, and was very cold attitude wise. Korvau's condition took it farther though, to the point where he felt no remorse for any action he committed. He enjoyed harming living things, and eventually obsessed over it. He was also highly intelligent, allowing him to stay disguised and unsuspected, all the while committing murders. He could cover up a murder very easily, and because of his elusiveness, he'd always be two steps ahead of anyone trying to catch him. Due to him being a Ko-Matoran, he had limited power over ice and a resistance to the cold. Appearances *The Book of Metru Nui (first appearance, not named) Trivia * Korvau is inspired by the killer from Scream